


Metallic Mayhem Part 2

by FluffySheepHair



Series: White Crusaders [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Danger, Other, Partial Nudity, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Realization sinking in, Ravina and Kiana go in to warn the others of the possibility of a mishap involving the surveillance sentry.
Series: White Crusaders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737190





	Metallic Mayhem Part 2

Kiana and Ravina suited up immediately for a spur of the moment mission, knocking on the door of the master bedroom.

"LADIES AND JAY, WAKE THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Ravina screamed. She knocked so loud it caused the door frame to vibrate. "COUNT OF THREE. ONE. TWO. THREE." Ravina ordered Kiana to kick down the door, and she did so with ease, causing the door to crash inside the room. "GET UP!"

"Jesus, you two, we're trying to sleep…" Jay said with his head in the covers and snuggling Lonnie. "It's just a power outage. What's the matter?"

"That's just it…" Kiana slowly stated. "If we don't act as soon as possible… anyone that surveillance sentry will get hurt."

"So?" Jay raised his eyebrows. "Everyone's ID got scanned, right? He curled back into Lonnie's bosom. Lonnie pushed him away, however, with him reaching like a baby.

"Jeez, my sleep schedule is already crap, so I might as well get up." Lonnie sighed as she began to slip into her suppressing tank top to help slim her chest down, and got her switching blade. "Lemme guess. Ravina." Ravina nodded as she was called upon. "You forgot someone, didn't you?" Ravina nodded in shame, looking down to the ground. "That's what I thought. If we can stop it before it gets to anyone it can't recognize, then we'll be fine."

"So who did you forget?" Jay got his hat on and began to look for his HAMMER Device. "It wont be able to exit the premises. And besides, I can't think of a single Crusader you'd forget about." For a split second, Jay looked at Ravina, then his eyes darted towards the clothing rack with his shirt on it, and immediately made a bee line and bolted out the door and began to book it.

"The hell? He's pretty fast, but he's never so quick he forgets his shoes." Arlinda began tying her bandanna around her forehead. "Sis, who's the unlucky bastard who we have to save?"

"….Tia." Ravina said, quietly, in hopes she wouldn't hear her. Arlinda's immediate response was similar to Jay's. "WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO OUT IN YOUR UNDER… Oh who am I kidding, come on, let's go you two!" Still groggy from the rude awakening, Lonnie lifted herself from the bed, stretching and yawning with the extended polearm that her switching blade turned into. After that, she grabbed and strapped her HAMMER device to her wrist, slowly walking out the door.

"See ya when you two get there, I'm going!" Lonnie began to charge forward, trying to catch up with Arlinda and Jay. Before they left, Kiana tugged at Ravina's shirt.

"Ravina. We have no idea how that thing is gonna react to someone it knows hitting it. Are we sure hitting it is a good idea?" Her face was cold. "I'm certain trying to destroy it will cause it to become fully hostile."

Ravina shrugged while shaking her head. "If it does… the only thing we can do is hope that it can be shut down. Its power source is… really unknown. I couldn't find anything on it." The two ran down the hall to find Tia's chamber in the dark. "There was no manufacturer, no build dates, and the internal data was so heavily encrypted that it'd take literal eons just to find the key to get in. It was over 256 characters with multitudes of different bytes that were possible."

"And we have no way of shutting it down?" Kiana readied a knife. "We'll be without security for the night, then."

"Put that thing away, it'll recognize it as a weapon if it doesn't recognize you first." Ravina says as she motions her arms to withdraw it. "I've got a few hypothesis but they're all out of our hand to perform…"

Ahead of the two, Arlinda finally caught up with Jay, with Lonnie trailing behind a bit. "Hey, buddy, how we gonna get to her room?"

"If the power's out, we can just barge in. There's no protection." Jay began to slow down to let Arlinda talk with him. She was much faster than him.

"So it was Commander White! Had a feeling." She sighed. "I was starting to think she forgot her… She wouldn't make such a fuss about such a thing so late at night. I know my sister has the best intentions but I hope Commander White understands…"

"Don't worry. All we need is her I.D. and for it to be scanned. That's it, right?" Arlinda nodded. "Let's book it!" Jay spotted the door, and immediately drop kicked into it, blasting the door down. Behind the door was Tia, who was lighting candles.

"Jay? What's wrong?" She said, before spotting the door on the ground.

"We need your I.D. quick before the surveillance bot gets here!" Arlinda said, picking up Jay.

"Ravina forgot to scan yours… Mind if we see it?"

"I.D.? Sure. Let me go and find it." She walked away with the two sighing in relief, with Lonnie behind them.

"Oh God, what happened?!" Lonnie panicked as she looked at the door on the ground. "Did it already find her?"

"No, Jay decided to be a hero and break her door down for whatever reason." Arlinda groaned. "You're paying for that you know."

"Yeah yeah, anyways. She's gonna get her I.D." Jay got his HAMMER device to contact Ravina and Kiana. "Hey, you two got a status on the drone's location?"

"Nope. We're still trying to find it. I didn't think to put tracking chips in it." Ravina said.

"All right. Just keep looking." Jay said. Hanging up, Ravina began to say something to herself.

"What's that?" Kiana said.

"Sorry. I just… didn't think any of this through. I didn't get Tia's I.D., I didn't put any tracking on it, and I didn't even think to put some kind of shut down protocol on it." She began to slouch a bit. "I was so preoccupied with making the thing run. Yet it feels like I've only made it walk."

"You said there was one way to make it shut down… what was it?" Kiana began to get close to Ravina.

"An EMP. I doubt I could make one, or get one before it found her." Ravina started walking away. "Let's go. Maybe we'll find it on the way there." Her mood definitely shifted and Kiana was keen to pick up on it. Ravina's mind raced with thoughts and words that have left negative impacts on her thoughts. One phrase kept repeating in her mind. "Just… know when to take a break, okay?" The words that echoed through her mind from her little twin sister, giving her advice that she didn't take.

"Right. Maybe we could."

"And maybe we wont." Ravina said in a monotone voice. Kiana couldn't help but get a bit mopey thanks to her friend's pessimism. "Why even put me on R&D anymore?"

"If you keep thinking like that, you wont know what others truly think of you." Kiana let Ravina's arm go over her shoulder. "Your opinion of yourself is obviously… bad. Like, really bad. But others' opinions? They're better. And if they're better? Go with their opinions." Kiana smiled. Of course with how she looks, it barely looks like a smile and more like a flat expressionless mouth. "Maybe if we keep still or quiet we could hear it." The two laid low in hopes to hear the light hum that the drone gave off. They waited for quite some time before they decided to get up, and call the other three.

"Hey. Have you seen it?" Ravina asked.

"No. You haven't either?" Jay was the one on the other line. "Just regroup here then." Jay hung up. "They're coming back, you two. Commander White sure is taking a while."

"Maybe she's gotta take a long walk." Arlinda began to mock her way of speaking, acting regal and royal. "You know how she's so… extravagant. Superfluous, even. Always trying to act big and look big with what she does."

"Well, whatever is taking so long, I just hope that drone doesn't sneak in here." Lonnie piped up. "You saw what it did to my clothes. What would happen if she got hit?" As soon as she says that, Tia walks out of the room she was in.

"Let's not find out." Her face was a bit serious looking. "So if that thing finds me, I could end up dead, huh?" The three were shocked at how calm she was about it. "Very well. You've got about 10 minutes to find it before it could potentially find me." She turns around and places her I.D. on the table.

"Right… I won--" Jay was interrupted by his HAMMER device. It flashed red with URGENT in glowing red and very huge letters. "Ravina?! Did you find it?!"

"GET HER I.D. READY, IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR HER ROOM!"The humming of the surveillance sentry grew louder as it approached Tia's room, making a wide turn into it. Jay immediately grabbed the I.D. and took it to scan in front of the drone. The drone's eye darted at it multiple times. After doing so, it went on its patrol inside the room.

"All right. We can go back to bed now, right?" Jay wiped his face covered in sweat, but couldn't help but notice Ravina's brows were furrowed in what looked like anxiety.

"That's odd." Arlinda raised her index finger to her mouth. "Doesn't it… ya know. Confirm it scanned it and put it in its recognized database?"

"Jay. Can… can I see the I.D.?" Ravina swiped it from him. "Oh no…" The I.D. was fine. It was completely normal. The only problem… "It didn't accept it… the other cards are vertical! Her's is horizontal--"

"UNRECOGNIZED PERSON SPOTTED IN TERRITORY. YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO EXIT THE PREMISES, OR FORCE WILL BE USED."

"Ravina. You better have a way to get that thing shut off or something."

"I…I don't." Ravina began to tear up. The drone was closing in on Commander White. The three stared at it closing in. Tia's face was filled with anguish.

"LONNIE!" Jay yelled, running into her room. "PROTECT COMMANDER WHITE!" With that command, everyone got out their weapons. Jay's transmonyx gem turned into a broadsword. Kiana got her katar in her grip. Arlinda put on some metal gauntlets. Lonnie got her switching blade out, activating it in a lance form. Lonnie stood in front of the drone, in hopes it'd block Tia.

"FIVE." The drone counted down. It was no good. It was reading a heat signature. "FOUR. THREE. TWO."

"EeeEEEYAH!" Arlinda dived in and grabbed it and threw it across the room, causing it to crash and tumble down, before it began to rise slowly from where it crashed.

" HOSTILITY DETECTED. TARGET SITED. ONE." Everyone stood still like they were turned into stone from the response the sentry gave. They didn't know what to do. Despite being in front of Tia, it seemed Lonnie wouldn't be quick enough because the drone glowed and whirred as it charged a fully loaded blast, with the eye darting around and aiming its sights at its new target. Arlinda, in her only attempt of protection, held up her arms, letting the metal gauntlets she had on shield herself. The room flashed with light, as energy shot straight from the eye of the surveillance turret. It hit directly at Arlinda's gauntlets, blinding everyone briefly as the explosion expanded. The sentry emitted words.

"TARGET NEUTRALIZED. PROCEEDING WITH SURVEILLANCE." It took only a few seconds, but everyone was able to get their eye sight back and got to see the aftermath.

"Sis…?" Ravina was about to tear up as smoke dissipated. Once the smoke cleared, she only had one hand up, with one of the gauntlets taken off. "Sis?! Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think I've got an idea." The surveillance turret began spinning around, seemingly confused. "That thing shoots hot blasts that can burn pretty bad… And metal is a good conductor. It'll be a bit more protection, but…" She looks at the surveillance sentry again. "It's definitely not using facial recognition first. It's probably taking heat signatures. It's spinning because it's confused… there's so much heat around the room now."

"So what do we do?" Jay said in a panic, rubbing his eyes from the wetness of his tears from the theoretical flashbang that filled the room.

"That thing has no weakness…" Kiana began to get her knife. "We can't just let it run out of power, either."

"I… Think I know how." Ravina soon spoke."That eye. The glowing yellow dot. That's not a camera. It's a lock on system. And right now… its sights are set on you, Commander White." She looked over at Tia as she began to swallow a hard lump. "Commander White… are you prepared to potentially risk your life here?"

Tia was disheartened. "Ravina Conner. I expected so much of you with this R&D project. But this… this was the last thing I expected. I had no idea this would result in deaths, however. Because of that… as this is my own fault." Tia stood up, holding her arms out. "I, Commander Tia White… shall allow you to use my body as you see fit." The room grew quiet. Arlinda let out a small chuckle before catching herself.

"I get the sentiment, but never word it like that again, please?" Ravina stood up as well, and with her HAMMER device, she got out a cross bow. The weapon materialized in light and squares as it was sent from the wrist watch, and into her hands. Ravina stood in front of Tia, aiming the crossbow carefully. "Commander Wh-"

"Tia. In this scenario, you call me Tia. I'm not the one calling the shots, okay, Commander Conner?" Ravina stared off into the sentry, shivering at the words she was just told, and the name she was called.

"Y…yes ma'am. I understand, Tia, hold tight. I'm not sure what this thing is gonna do." Tia grips onto her shoulder from the side. The sentry became stable, as it looked at Tia again.

"TARGET SIGHTED." It drifted backwards. Everyone but Ravina and Tia began to move from their anchored positions..

"All of you. Stay back. Don't get caught in the blast… and don't be a hero." Ravina steadied her aim.

"FIVE." The bolt was ready to fly. "FOUR." The sentry began to charge. "THREE." Tia held close to Ravina's shoulder. "TWO." Ravina was fearless. She never looked so calm and collected before as she readied herself, despite tears falling down her face. Then again, the tears may have been due to the extreme heat emitting from the sentry. "ONE." And then, Ravina finally shot her bolt, hitting directly at the center of the sentry. "ZERO." Ravina was right. The dot was a lock on system. But she couldn't have avoided it if it was already locked on. A blast so hot shot at Ravina and Tia, that once again, caused such a vivid and immensely bright white flash towards everyone in the room. Smoke, once again, filled the area. All of Hydra Bravo had their ears ringing wildly, unable to hear. The smoke started to fade away, and then, the rest of the crusaders could see. Smoke still shrouded the floor…

"Ravina…. RAVINA!" Arlinda cried out. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Arlinda began to experience a rage she had never felt before as she saw the bodies of Ravina and Tia on the ground. With her back turned, she was struck by another blast of the sentry. It knocked her breath out, and caused her to fall to the floor.

"ARLINDA?!" The remaining three screamed.

"TARGET THREE OF SIX NEAUTRALIZED." Kiana grabbed the sentry and held it close.

"You two. Leave. Run and evacuate--" Kiana's words were hushed as a surprise blast hit her point blank in the tummy. However, her reaction was different. The sound startled her, and in a sense of curiosity, she lifted away the sentry. Her body suit was scorched, with a huge hole in the abdomen area, revealing her tummy. "What… wait…" She then pointed the sentry directly at her face. The sentry shot a blast at her face, and thankfully, she kept her eyes and face away from it so she wouldn't be blinded. Upon being overwhelmed by it, the body suit once again became scorched from the shoulders and down to her cleavage. Jay and Lonnie were confused.

"Is it… is it finally running out of power?" Jay asked.

"I don't think so." Lonnie started to speak. "This sentry…" Near the pile of ash where Arlinda was at, there was groaning. "Oh, it's exactly what I thought!" Lonnie bounced on over to the pile, and picked up the smallest hand, belonging to Ravina. "Hey. You alright?"

"Oh jeez… you guys got killed too?" Ravina said, in a bit of a daze. 

"No. But you may wanna take a look at yourself." Lonnie dialed up her camera application on her HAMMER device, and showed Ravina what she looked like. A few black smudges on her face, her glasses shattered, and her hair was no longer in a ponytail.

"What the hell? What did that thing even…" Ravina looked down. "Do…" She began to gasp and freak out. "GET ME SOMETHING TO COVER MYSELF WITH!!" Ravina's entire nude body was completely exposed!

"I knew it! When that thing hit me the last time, it actually made me feel no pain at all! Just because I'm super durable and could take a few bullets doesn't mean I don't feel none of it, ya know." Arlinda began to rise up.

"Shit, what? I was playing dead the whole time!" Arlinda lifter herself up, expertfully covering her breasts with her arm. Her clothes were burned to a crisp, but thankfully her bandanna she tied on was salvaged, so she wrapped it around her groin. "Good thing this isn't the one I like." Alongside Arlinda rose Tia as she was being helped up. Tia's usual bun hair was completely loose and free, and was able to conveniently provide enough coverage for her chest and other bits. She sighed heavily.

"Jay. Give Ravina your shirt." Tia demanded.

"Uh. All right." Jay threw off his tank top and handed it to Ravina. "She's uh. Gonna need more than a shirt."

"Then take off your shorts too." Tia sounded extremely upset.

"F-..Fine!" Jay did the same thing, handing his shorts to Ravina. Ravina struggled to put them on since they had no draw string. "Should I give her my hat too?" Jay pouted.

"No, and as far as I know. Arlinda wont fit in your underwear either. I hope you'll enjoy your embarrassment as the girls look at you in the bare essentials." Jay grunted as he tried to hide his groin from viewing with his hat. "As for you… 'Commander Conner.' I've got words."

"Tia. I'm sorry I got you caught up in this." Ravina began to apologize. "It's my fault. I should've looked into everything. I should've taken a break instead of grinding on the project for an entire day. I should've--

"Stop. You're not making this any better." Tia placed her hand on Ravina's shoulder. "I didn't expect you to repair the sentry to work again. That, I'm proud of." Tia smiled and reassured Ravina was not in the wrong here. "HOWEVER. I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you on the basis of what the sentry does."

"And that is?" Ravina asked. Before Tia could respond again, the sentry blasted at Lonnie, who was standing behind everyone. The suppressing tank top disintegrated, and revealed her usual large body.

"Well. Ruining clothes is one part. The next one will… be shown in the morning, I'm sure. But, I'll reward you all handsomely for keeping me safe, and fixing the sentry." Tia said, winking, walking back to her room. "I can't say I'll compensate for… near future events." The door closed.

"Well… this night's been fucking weird." Ravina said, starting to walk back to the dorms. "Sis, how about you use Jay's hat to cover you up? Or I could walk back and get y'all some new clothes."

"I'll be fine." Arlinda said, totally okay with her nipples out on display. "That thing ain't gonna go off again, is it?" Kiana let go of the sentry, and it just floated on, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Guess not." She sighed, thanking the heavens that she wasn't dead. "Let's go back to our rooms. I'm ready to go back to bed."

The next morning was Lonnie's day to make breakfast. She always loves going big and makes extra. Thankfully, Hydra Bravo has quite the appetite.

"More syrup for Arlinda, more butter for Kiana… and…" She leaned over to Jay with a kiss on his cheek. "An extra ounce of wuv for Jay!"

"Stop that!" Jay said, batting away her head. "…thanks anyways, but jeez, at the table?"

"Aww, come on, you know I like to tease!" Lonnie giggled.

"You know, I still wonder what that whole thing was with Tia saying, 'I wont compensate for future events.' like that." Arlinda said, stuffing her mouth with an entire flapjack.

"Maybe she meant if other assigned projects like that go haywire?" Kiana said, carefully cutting into her stack. "Ahh… what was that saying you have… Scratching my back makes me scratch yours?"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Arlinda replied, laughing at the minor mistake. "You think she may unintentionally sabotage a request of ours or something? Maybe as a prank, knowing her." She couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Ravina, slowly stirring the butter and syrup on the top of her pancake stack. "You okay, sis?"

"No. I'm still upset about what I did." She stabbed her stack, and laid her head on her elbow resting on the table. "What's even worse, is I found out that the sentry uploads photos it takes in secret of intruders on Ivory.NET, and now everyone is gonna see me, and Tia, and Lonnie naked. Even you."

"I see… I'm guessing you're not comfortable with that?" Arlinda chewed on her pancakes, knowing well that she's okay with herself being exposed.

"Really? Where can I find them?" Lonnie asked.

"Go to the surveillance bulletin board. I saw a couple images of you already…" Lonnie did so with her HAMMER device, and on the front page was indeed pictures of her in lingerie and the ones from last night.

"Wow, I think that thing takes pounds away from me." Lonnie nervously said. "I'm definitely not that--" Her positive demeanor vanished. "Oh come on."

"What's wrong?" Jay immediately pondered.

"Oh, these comments are soooo flattering." Lonnie said, sarcastically, and showing them to the team. "Oh no, I'm gonna blush, kyaaaaa-- please kill me." Some of the comments were definitely left by people who decided these pictures would be the last thing they see before they went to bed. The comment she highlighted said "LONNIE'S MOOMOO MILK LOOK GOOD" above one that said "Has Lonnie ever had a kid? I'll help if she hasn't." Lonnie sat down, now pissed. "Now I kinda WISH that thing could kill and killed me!"

"Can't wait to see what they say about me." Out of curiosity, Jay got a quick look, and didn't see any photos. "Oh right. I was told to strip. I never got blasted."

"Heh, still got it." Arlinda's pictures had comments ranging from lust and excitement. All of them were women. But in a fit of wonder, Arlinda then went to check on the photos with Ravina. Her eyebrows were raised. "Huh… Hey, Raven. Check it out on yours."

"Wh… all right." Ravina scrolled around on her HAMMER device, and looked at the one she had taken of, of her being held by Tia tightly. There were 40 comments on it. Ravina read through them all. Reading each and every one of them began to make her scared, sad face turn brighter and more cheerful. Each one bursting with positivity, and ones that even commented on how "cool" it looked. One comment even said it looked like a movie poster. One comment that caught her eyes was one from Tia herself.

"Thank you, Ravina." Ravina smiled and giggled as she began to feel such an immense amount of joy.

"I knew that'd make your morning if I brought it up." Arlinda smiled. "I'm gonna get up and go out for my patrol, now. See ya, dopes!" Arlinda walked out, getting ready for her day, only to be stopped by a four people at the door. "Uh… hi?"

"Arlinda! Hi! We were just wondering if Lonnie was available."

"The hell do you guys from Golem Charlies want?"

"Lonnie." Arlinda gave a very blank and 'so done with this shit' stare.

"Sure. She'll be ready in… about…" She shouted back at Ravina. "Hey, it's '14', right?" Ravina shouted positively for her being correct. "She'll come out in about… T-14 seconds." Arlinda said, with a very devilish smirk. From their room emitted a whirring sound. "No warnings. Fire at will." The sentry that had blasted the others before soon began to grow hot as it began to charge, staring directly at the weirdos from Golem Charlies. "Smile. You're going on the bulletins."


End file.
